A Drink
by belovedbeauty
Summary: "C'mon lass," he began, grabbing his cup and taking a long drink. "Have a drink." "Hook, this-" she ground out, pulling herself up once more, before dropping her weight in a steady succession. "Is not the time for a drink." / A CS One-shot


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon A Time. That belongs to Eddy and Adam, alongside ABC. This was inspired by the latest released promo for season three of Once Upon A Time. I hope you enjoy, even though it's rather short._

* * *

Killian was exhausted—physically and mentally. Even as the salty sea air blew through his dark hair, kissing his skin with its muggy touch, he felt no relief. He was a sea-born pirate, but even the sea couldn't ease him.

Staring out into the dark night, he could see the slight flickering of Neverland—feel the heaviness of the island weigh on him.

He never wanted to return to this place. It held so much discontentment. Memories he'd rather release, drenched in blood lust and revenge.

The crew had grown silent. Snow was beside Charming, who had taken over the helm of the ship after a proper lesson, and forced Killian to get some shut eye—trying not to let their worry show on their face.

But just like their daughter, they were somewhat of an open book.

The queen had headed to bed—growing weary of the long trip and length of time that stretched between Henry's kidnapping and their departure to Neverland.

And the crocodile, well, he had made himself a home in the first mates cabin. Comfortable on a cot then unsteady on his cane.

Dragging a hand through his hair, Killian took one last look at Charming and Snow before heading below deck to the Captain's quarters, unsteady on his feet from the voyage thus far.

What he wasn't expecting when he pulled the door open, and stumbled inside, was Emma's presence. She had disappeared below deck nearly an hour ago, and from what Killian could see, she had made herself comfortable within his quarters.

"What are you doing?" He asked wearily, heavy eyes watching as she pulled herself up, hands gripped firmly around a bar the stretched across the room.

She blew out a long breath, dropping her weight, before pulling herself back up with her arms. "Getting ready for a fight," she replied through clenched teeth, never breaking her focus.

Blinking away his fatigue, he watched her silence for a long moment, before shaking his head and heading towards the cupboard at the rear of the room.

Killian opened the door with his good hand, collecting two cups with his hook, and a half empty bottle of rum with his free hand. He was quick to set them down and fill both with the remnants of the bottle, looking up at Emma with curious eyes.

"C'mon lass," he began, grabbing his cup and taking a long drink. "Have a drink."

"Hook, this-" she ground out, pulling herself up once more, before dropping her weight in a steady succession. "Is not the time for a drink."

"Aye, I beg to differ." He replied, smirking as she looked over at him, body hanging, hands tight on the bar.

"How is a drink going to get Henry back?" She inquired, sighing in defeat and releasing her drip, falling clumsily to the floor.

Killian merely hummed in response, holding out the second cup towards her and smiling as she moved towards him to grab it.

"This is ridiculous," Emma grumbled as she took it from him. Killian raised a brow and lifted his hook, urging her to take a drink. With narrowed eyes she took a long drink, hissing as the rum made its way down her throat.

"I never understood the whole rum and pirates thing," she muttered aloud, shaking her head and taking another drink.

Chucking, Killian moved towards his bed and sank down into it, enjoying his drink and Emma's presence.

"Do you think we'll find him?" She asked after a long quiet moment, sitting on top of the small table, legs swinging back and forth nervously.

Raising his gaze to meet hers, Killian kept his face blank, even though he worried himself about finding Henry. "We'll get him back, Emma. But for now, try to get some sleep. We have an adventure ahead."

With a heavy nod, Emma set her cup down, and moved to jumped down from the table—but stopped when Killian clicked his tongue.

"Ah, lass. Finish your drink first." He smirked, watching as Emma looked down at her cup and wrinkled her nose.

"Aye, aye captain," she mumbled sarcastically, downing what was left and rising unsteadily, heading towards the cot above Killians, clumsily climbing the ladder and falling into it.


End file.
